Amor vincit omnia
by ChiiKyuu
Summary: [SasuNaru] 'Dia' mati dihadapannya dengan kondisi ganjil. Ia tahu kalau 'dia' masih hidup. Persetan dengan keseimbangan Isekai, dirinya pasti akan mendapatkan kembali apa yang menjadi miliknya./"Aku pasti akan menemukanmu, Naruto."/Sayangnya, baik Naruto ataupun Sakura tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi./Future lemon/AU/Warning inside/Chapter 3 Up!/Mind to review?
1. Hajimaru Toki

Doumo~ ini adalah fanfic kolaborasi pertama yang kami buat di fandom ini antara author **Chi-chan** dan **Kyuushirou** , mohon maaf bila banyak terjadi kesalahan :'3

Chapter ini dibuat oleh Kyuu, untuk chapter depan kuserahkan pada Chi-chan~ XD

Yoroshiku ne minna-san~ :D

* * *

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, typo(s), EYD, bahasa baku dan non baku yang tercampur, yaoi dan kesalahan lain. Tidak suka? Jangan baca! :p**

 **Pair : SasuNaru adalah yang utama, yang lain hanyalah selingan.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Amor vincit omnia**

 **Bab I**

— **Hajimaru toki—**

 **.**

* * *

Iris langitnya menatap sekumpulan awan yang bergerak lambat. Hari ini, lukisan langit nampak mendung dibalik kaca persegi di pinggirnya. Waktu telah menunjukan pukul tiga sore. Namun, cuaca terlihat nampak gelap tertutup awan kelabu. Sinar matahari yang seharusnya bersinar terang pun kali ini sama sekali tak terlihat eksistensinya. Bahkan hawa hangatnya sama sekali tidak terasa di kulit.

Menghela napas lelah, pemuda pemilik iris langit itu menundukan wajahnya. Meski dari luar ekspresinya nampak terlihat tenang, namun jika dilihat lebih jauh lagi ke dalamnya. Kita bisa melihat kepedihan berupa; rasa bersalah; rindu dan beberapa ekspresi bimbang lainnya.

Ia menggeser posisi duduknya dan mencoba untuk kembali fokus pada pelajaran di depannya. Remaja itu menyangga dagu dengan sebelah tangan. Manik birunya menatap seorang guru yang tengah menjelaskan pelajaran sejarah dengan rasa malas. Dirinya mendengus lelah, jika sang guru saja menjelaskan pelajarannya dengan malas, bagaimana dengan muridnya?

Pandangannya kemudian menyapu setiap sudut ruangan kelasnya. Seperti yang ia duga, teman-teman di kelasnya terlihat tidak memperhatikan apa yang sang guru terangkan. Karena posisi duduknya yang berada di pojok ruangan dekat jendela, dirinya bisa melihat berbagai tingkah teman-temannya dengan jelas; ada yang sedang makan sambil menutupinya dengan buku; tertidur dengan lelap; saling melempar kertas; memainkan ponselnya; bahkan ada seorang murid yang tengah menonton video—yang entah video apa—di laptopnya. Remaja itu menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum geli, ia sedikit heran mengapa sang guru tidak menegur siswa yang seenaknya nonton video di tengah pelajaran. _Maa_ , meski dirinya tidak terlalu peduli sih.

Bosan melihat tingkah dari teman-temannya, ia kembali menatap langit mendung yang seolah menggambarkan perasaanya sekarang. Awan yang terlihat kelabu menandakan sepi; kosong; kesepian; dan kehilangan sesuatu. Dirinya tahu kalau ia harus maju ke depan dan meninggalkan kehidupan lamanya. Namun apa daya, kenangan masa lalunya terlalu sakit untuk ditinggalkan.

Padahal, kenangan masa lalunya hanya terfokus pada satu orang saja. Tapi rasanya sulit sekali untuk melupakannya. Ia selalu saja terbayang-bayang akan kenangan di mana dirinya tertawa bersama, bermain bersama, berjuang bersama dan hidup bersama. Pemuda beriris biru itu tidak bisa melupakan 'dia' semudah membalikan tangan! Che! Padahal sudah tiga bulan dirinya meninggalkan dunia itu tapi—sudahlah, ia tidak ingin kembali tenggelam dalam jurang emosi yang selalu membuatnya terpuruk.

"Psst! Menma!—"

Sebuah suara berbisik pelan.

"Menma!"

Nada suara tersebut meninggi, namun pemuda yang terpanggil masih bergeming di tempatnya.

"Geez," suara itu menggerutu pelan.

"MENMA!"

Suara itu terdengar sangat nyaring disertai dengan gebrakan meja yang membuat seluruh penghuni kelas menatap pemilik suara itu. Sang pemuda yang baru sadar bahwa dirinya telah berteriak kencang hanya terkekeh sambil menggaruk kepalanya grogi. Ia kemudian menundukan kepalanya berkali-kali untuk minta maaf.

Suasana yang tadinya sempat hening pun kini kembali seperti semula.

Sang pemuda yang berteriak tadi mendelik sebal ke arah remaja yang dipanggilnya. Tempat duduk mereka itu berdampingan, tapi sang pemuda yang dipanggil masih tetap setia menatap langit seolah gebrakan meja tadi itu adalah skene yang tak terjadi sama sekali.

Si peneriak mendengus sebal saat melihat sosok yang dipanggil 'Menma' tetap saja terdiam meski ia sudah melemparkan beberapa gulungan kertas ke arah dia. Namun, 'Menma' masih asyik menatap langit di pinggirnya. Ia menyilangkan tangannya di dada. Dirinya bertekad bahwa ia akan membuat perhitungan dengan sahabatnya itu akibat membuatnya malu di tengah kelas gara-gara teriakannya tadi.

Tak terasa bel tanda pelajaran terakhir pun telah berbunyi. Berbagai sorakan dan desahan terdengar di seluruh ruang kelas. Sorakan yang menandakan mereka bisa pulang dan desahan lega karena pelajaran paling membosankan bagi mereka telah berakhir.

"Oi Menma! Kenapa kau tidak menjawab panggilanku tadi?!" pemuda yang memiliki surai cokelat disertai dengan tato segitiga terbalik dimasing-masing pipinya menggebrak meja 'Menma' dengan tak sabaran. Ia terkadang heran mengapa sahabat satunya itu sering tidak menoleh meski namanya sudah dipanggil ratusan kali.

Kesal karena dirinya terus diabaikan, pemuda _brunette_ bernama lengkap Inuzuka Kiba itu menepuk pundak 'Menma' hingga sang remaja itu terlonjak kaget dan mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali.

Kiba terkekeh melihatnya. Sebegitu fokusnya 'Menma' melihat langit hingga tak mendengar panggilannya? _Oh, great!_

"Kau ini kenapa? Setiap dipanggil pasti tak menoleh!" iris hitamnya menatap jengkel pemuda di depannya. "Kau selalu saja begitu. Jika kau dipanggil Menma, kau terlihat seolah bahwa nama itu bukanlah namamu. Kau aneh sekali." Gerutu remaja itu dengan sedikit rengutan di wajahnya.

Sang pemuda yang baru sadar akan tepukan Kiba di bahunya hanya _nyengir_ lima jari. " _Warui na_ Kiba, aku tadi sedang melamun jadi tak mendengar ocehan berisikmu itu hahaha...,"

Kiba menatap 'Menma' tak percaya, seisi kelas saja mendengarnya tapi sosok di depannya tidak, apakah pendengarannya mengalami kesalahan? Dan tadi Menma cuma berpikir bahwa panggilannya itu adalah ocehan berisik? Sahabat macam apa dia!

"Ha?! _Uso darou?! Maji ka yo omae!_ " pemuda _brunette_ itu menepuk jidatnya tak percaya. Ia mendesah lelah akan temannya yang satu ini. "Sudahlah lupakan saja," Kiba yang sudah tahu kalau 'Menma' itu sedikit _lemot_ dalam berpikir memilih untuk menghentikan argumen tak bergunanya.

Kiba menatap sebal 'Menma' yang terlihat masih terkekeh. Dirinya kembali menghela napas lelah. " _Nde_ , kita jadi untuk bermain ke _game center_ kan?" tanyanya mencoba mengubah topik pembicaraan.

Bola mata biru jernih milik 'Menma' berbinar cerah. _Game_ adalah hal yang paling ia sukai di dunia ini.

" _Atarimai—dattebayo!_ " riang 'Menma' semangat dan segera membereskan peralatan sekolahnya ke dalam tas sambil bersenandung riang.

Kiba tersenyum kecil melihat kegirangan temannya. Padahal beberapa detik yang lalu pemuda itu terlihat seperti sedang sedih, namun _mood_ -nya bisa berganti dengan cepat hanya gara-gara mendengar kata _game center_. Dasar anak yang aneh.

" _Ikuze_ , _**Menma**_ _!_ "

Tanpa Kiba sadari, bola mata biru yang tadinya berbinar kembali meredup karena panggilan namanya. 'Menma' dengan cepat kembali memasang wajah senang dan mengikuti Kiba dari belakang. Meski ia tahu kalau hatinya tak suka dipanggil dengan nama itu. Untuk sekarang ia hanya akan berpikir untuk kesenangan _game_ -nya nanti dan melupakan rasa sedihnya.

Sebenarnya, nama asli pemuda berambut _raven_ itu bukanlah Uzumaki Menma. Nama aslinya adalah Namikaze Naruto. Makanya, saat teman-temannya memanggil nama 'Menma' dirinya sering lupa kalau itu adalah namanya sekarang. Atas alasan itu pula Kiba sering mengoceh tak jelas jika dirinya tidak menoleh atau merespon jika sahabat penyuka anjing itu memanggil namanya.

Manik _sapphire_ -nya menatap gerbang sekolah yang berdiri kokoh di depannya. Ia tersenyum kecil, setidaknya kehidupan barunya tidak seburuk apa yang ia bayangkan. Untuk kali ini, ia memilih untuk melupakan segala rasa negatif yang terus menusuk relung hatinya dan menggantinya dengan rasa positif tentang bayangan _game_ yang akan ia mainkan sepuasnya.

Naruto dan Kiba kini telah sampai di depan sebuah _game center_ favorit mereka. Karena tempatnya yang strategis—terletak di antara sekolah dan rumah mereka—membuat Naruto dan Kiba sering datang kemari sepulang sekolah untuk sekadar penghilang stres akibat otak mereka yang dipaksa untuk terus berpikir di sekolah.

Baru saja mereka memasuki tempat tersebut, pemandangan mereka telah disuguhi oleh berbagai orang yang tengah asyik memainkan beberapa _game_ yang ada di sana. Naruto tertawa keras saat melihat orang yang dikenalnya gagal menembak sasaran dan malah mendapat skor terendah di sana. Padahal, _game_ itu adalah _game_ termudah yang pernah Naruto mainkan.

"Oh, Menma? Kau bisa menertawakan sesuatu yang tak ada humornya, kau baik-baik saja?" pemuda yang ditertawai Naruto tadi bertanya sambil tersenyum datar.

Naruto menghentikan tawanya lalu mengambil pistol yang dipegang pemuda tadi. "Huh, seperti biasa kau tidak pernah bisa membaca situasi, Sai." Dengus Naruto pada pemuda berkulit putih pucat di depannya.

Sosok yang dipanggil Sai menatap 'Menma' datar dan mengambil pose berpikir. Seingatnya dia memang tidak menemukan hal yang lucu tadi, lalu kenapa 'Menma' bisa tertawa?

"Hahahah, sudahlah Sai. Kemampuanmu untuk membaca situasi memang paling buruk." Kiba berjalan ke arah Sai sambil menepuk pundaknya. "Daripada berpikir terus, lebih baik main _game_!" lanjut Kiba yang langsung _ngacir_ ke arah penukaran tiket dan koin diikuti oleh Sai di belakangnya.

Naruto kemudian menatap remaja gendut di depannya. "Kau tidak ikut bermain Chouji?"

Chouji menoleh seraya memakan keripik kentang yang ada di tangannya. "Aku akan menghabiskan keripik ini dulu baru main,"

Menggendikkan bahu, Naruto pun ikut pergi ke arah penukaran koin untuk bermain _game_. Dirinya memang tidak satu kelas dengan Sai maupun Chouji, tapi sejak sebulan yang lalu mereka selalu berkumpul di sini setiap sepulang sekolah dan menjadi teman akrab dalam waktu yang singkat.

Meski teman-temannya itu dikatakan sedikit unik di mana Sai—pemuda berkulit pucat bersurai hitam—yang selalu tidak bisa membaca situasi dan sering berbicara seenaknya, lalu Akimichi Chouji—pemuda bersurai cokelat karamel dan memiliki postur tubuh berisi, jika tidak ingin dikatakan gendut—yang selalu makan pada saat apapun dan selalu marah apabila keripik terakhirnya dimakan orang lain, dan terakhir adalah Kiba yang selalu mengoceh tak jelas di mana pun ia berada dan jangan lupakan tingkah fanatiknya pada anjing yang sangat ekstrim. Selalu saja membuat hari-hari Naruto penuh warna hingga ia perlahan bisa menyembuhkan luka di hatinya.

"Psst, sebaiknya kau gunakan ini agar kau menang dari si bodoh Menma itu!" bisik Kiba pada Sai yang terlihat mangut-mangut mengerti.

Naruto menyeringai lebar. Berani sekali mereka bekerja sama untuk mengalahkannya.

"Oi! Siapa yang kalian panggil bodoh!" protesnya tak terima—disertai dengan rengutan imut di wajahnya.

"Tentu saja kau, siapa lagi?" Kiba berkata pedas sembari mengabaikan tatapan imut dari lawan bicaranya.

Sai tersenyum canggung. "Diantara kami yang paling bodoh itu pasti kau, aku sampai saat ini masih bingung kenapa kau selalu menang saat taruhan _game_." Tambah Sai yang lagi-lagi menghasut emosi temannya.

"Aah! Jangan panggil aku bodoh!"

"Hanya orang bodoh yang akan marah jika dirinya dipanggil bodoh," timpal Chouji polos, masih memakan keripiknya.

Naruto mengembungkan pipinya kesal. "Awas saja ya! Aku pasti akan mengalahkan kalian habis-habisan!"

"Ou! Kami tidak akan kalah!"

Permainan _game_ yang penuh dengan semangat pun dimulai.

.

.

.

Naruto melambaikan tangan pada Kiba saat mereka berpisah di persimpangan jalan—Sai dan Chouji sudah pulang menggunakan kereta di persimpangan sebelumnya.

Rasa senangnya akibat berhasil mengalahkan Kiba berkali-kali masih berbekas di hati. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju apartemen yang ia tinggali semenjak tiga bulan yang lalu. Tangan kanannya memutar kenop pintu dengan pelan.

Manik langitnya memandang koridor gelap di depannya. Dirinya memasuki ruang tamu seraya melepas sepatu yang dipakainya. Apartemen yang ia gunakan memang tak terlalu besar. Tapi Naruto sangat suka untuk tinggal di sini. Selain lokasinya tidak jauh dari SMU Konoha, masyarakat di sekitarnya juga sangat ramah dan baik padanya.

Pemuda yang memiliki tiga garis halus dimasing-masing pipinya itu melempar tasnya asal dan segera menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Ia memandang langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan datar. Tangannya terangkat ke atas seperti akan menggapai sesuatu hingga akhirnya tangan itu kembali ditariknya dan menempatkannya di kepala.

Mendesah bosan, Naruto mendudukan dirinya di kasur. Dia menatap tangannya sejenak lalu menjentikkannya pelan. Bersamaan dengan jentikan jari itu, kini di hadapan Naruto muncullah semangkuk ramen yang masih menguap. Ia tersenyum cerah, ramen adalah makanan favoritnya. Naruto pun memakan ramen itu dengan lahap.

Jika kalian penasaran mengapa Naruto bisa mengeluarkan ramen entah dari mana asalnya ibarat seorang pesulap saat melakukan pertunjukan, jawaban itu adalah salah besar. Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu bukanlah berasal dari dunia ini. Bahkan Naruto itu sudah mati, tapi karena ia memiliki kesempatan untuk hidup kembali sebagai warga Isekai setelah dirinya telah berhasil lulus ujian, Naruto pun bisa memiliki sihir atau energi yang di Isekai disebut dengan _chakra_.

Seharusnya jika Naruto sedang berada di dunia lain, ia tidak diperbolehkan untuk menggunakan _chakra_ dan menyamar menjadi manusia biasa. Tapi, karena kasus Naruto agak sedikit berbeda. Remaja penyuka ramen itu diizinkan menggunakan _chakra_ -nya kapan pun asal tidak di depan manusia biasa.

Alasan Naruto tidak bisa tinggal di dunia asalnya karena dirinya sedang berada dalam pelarian. Apapun yang terjadi, keberadaan Naruto tidak boleh sampai diketahui oleh sang Raja. Karena jika sampai ia ditemukan, nasib dunia asalnya akan tidak seimbang dan hancur.

Terkadang Naruto ingin membenturkan kepala sang Raja pada tembok terdekat karena keegoisannya itu. Akibat alasan sepele di mana sang Raja menolak untuk menjadi Raja karena tidak ingin meninggalkan dirinya sendirian, Naruto harus berpura-pura 'mati' di hadapan semua orang penghuni Isekai agar keseimbangan dunia tak hancur.

Karena dunia asalnya itu adalah tempat orang-orang yang seharusnya sudah mati bisa kembali hidup, mengakibatkan kondisinya yang sedikit unik. Di sana memiliki aturan khusus yang menyatakan bahwa harus ada seorang Raja dan Ratu yang senantiasa menyeimbangkan kekuatan _chakra_ di Isekai.

Dan yang terpilih untuk menjadi Raja selanjutnya adalah teman baiknya; teman sedari kecil; teman yang pertama kali ia temui di Isekai setelah mati; dan teman yang paling ia sayangi.

Awalnya Naruto sangat bangga terhadap temannya karena bisa terpilih untuk menjadi Raja. Namun, temannya itu malah menolak mentah-mentah jabatan itu dengan alasan bahwa ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Naruto sendirian dan menggantikan posisi Naruto dengan Ratu yang tak ia sukai.

Naruto memang sangat senang saat temannya lebih memilih dirinya daripada posisi Raja yang sangat hebat. Tapi, semuanya tidak berjalan lancar seperti yang ia harapkan.

Suatu malam, sang Ratu menghampirinya dan memberitahunya bahwa keseimbangan dunia Isekai akan hancur dalam tiga hari jika temannya tak segera menempati posisi Raja. Naruto yang tak tahu harus apa dan dilanda kegundahan hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya.

Dengan satu hembusan napas panjang. Naruto pun mengangguk pelan dan mengikuti rencana sang Ratu untuk menjalankan sandiwara kematian 'palsunya' di depan sang calon Raja. Rencana itu pun berlangsung sukses tanpa ada seorang pun yang tahu kalau dirinya masih hidup—kecuali sang Ratu.

Beginilah kondisinya sekarang, berada di dunia asing dan harus membaurkan diri dikerumunan orang baru agar dapat diterima di masyarakat. Naruto sangat bersyukur pada kemampuan berkomunikasinya hingga dalam waktu tiga bulan dia bisa berteman dengan orang banyak dan memulai kehidupan baru sebagai Uzumaki Menma—meski Naruto sampai sekarang masih terus merutuk sang Ratu karena warna rambut pirangnya harus berganti menjadi hitam.

Hatinya sampai saat ini memang masih tidak menerima fakta kalau dirinya harus kehilangan orang yang paling ia sayangi. Naruto tidak bisa mengorbankan jutaan warga dunianya mati demi keegoisan dirinya sendiri. Ia lebih memilih mengorbankan dirinya untuk pergi daripada menerima konsekuensi dunianya yang bisa hancur.

"Yosh! Lupakan 'dia' dan hidup maju ke depan— _ttebayo_!" ia berkata semangat sambil meninju udara dengan kepalan tangan.

Saat bola matanya menatap tumpukan buku di atas meja, ia mendesah pelan. Satu-satunya hal yang ia benci di dunia ini adalah fakta di mana Naruto harus kembali mengerjakan tugas-tugas sekolahnya.

Padahal Naruto itu tak akan bertambah tua karena sudah mati, tapi dirinya harus kembali mengulang pelajaran yang sudah ia pelajari. Huft—menyedihkan.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di Isekai,

Kondisi di dunia ini pada umumnya sama dengan dunia biasa lainnya. Hanya saja di Isekai warga yang tinggal di sana memiliki _chakra_ untuk melakukan berbagai aktivitas yang ada. Karena masayarakat di sana semuanya kekal dan tak bertambah tua, mereka bisa memilih wujud diantara umur 7 sampai 20 tahun. Karena manusia yang mati pada umur itulah yang bisa mendapatkan kehidupan kedua.

Masyarakat yang tinggal di sini memang terkesan bebas menggunakan kekuatan _chakra_ -nya. Hebatnya, meski penggunaan _chakra_ itu bebas, tapi kejahatan yang timbul di dunia ini mendekati nol persen, hal ini disebabkan karena tak ada seorang pun yang bisa menandingi kekuatan Raja dan Ratu. Sekali ada seseorang yang melanggar peraturan, kesalahan si pelaku akan langsung terdengar di istana dan akan mendapatkan hukuman otomatis dari langit. Alasan inilah yang membuat dunia ini bergitu damai dan terhindar dari perang.

Selain itu, masyarakat yang tinggal di sana sama sekali tidak keberatan akan peraturan sepihak dari istana. Mereka lebih merasa bersyukur dengan adanya hukuman tersebut sehingga mereka tidak perlu ikut turun tangan bila ada penjahat.

Berbicara mengenai sang Raja, kini remaja yang memiliki kedudukan tertinggi di Isekai itu tengah menatap beberapa _paperwork_ yang hampir selesai. Ia kemudian melepar kertas-kertas itu ke atas meja seraya berjalan ke luar ruangan.

Jubah yang ia kenakan melambai lembut mengikuti gerakan pemiliknya. Rambut hitam gelapnya terlihat kontras dengan kulit putih yang ia miliki. Bola mata _onyx_ -nya menatap tajam koridor di depannya.

Saat ini, sang Raja sedang dalam _mood_ yang buruk. Para pelayan istana yang berada di sekitarnya pun langsung menunduk ketakutan dan segera pergi meninggalkan sang Raja. Mereka sudah sangat mengerti jika Raja-nya tengah memasang ekspresi 'membunuh' seperti saat ini, maka dia tidak bisa diganggu. Kalau ada yang berani menyapa pasti akan langsung terbang ke langit dan tak akan pernah kembali—kejam sekali.

Langkah sang Raja terhenti di sebuah ruangan. Saat ia menatap pintu di depannya bola matanya melunak sejenak lalu kembali menajam saat mendengar langkah seseorang terhenti di belakangnya.

"Sasuke-kun? Mau sampai kapan kau terus mengunjungi kamar tak berpenghuni ini? Daripada menyendiri di sana, lebih baik kita pergi ke pesta yang diadakan di kota sebelah, engkau bersedia?"

Sebuah suara feminim terdengar di telinganya dengan nada manja. Tangan sang Raja yang bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke itu mengepal erat. Sampai kapan pun dirinya tidak sudi menjadi seorang Raja jika saja 'dia' tidak memintanya.

"Hn,"

Sasuke mengabaikan perkataan sang Ratu dan membuka pintu tersebut. Sebelum sang Ratu bernama Haruno Sakura itu memprotes, pintu tersebut telah tertutup dan terkunci rapat oleh _chakra_ tingkat tinggi milik Sasuke.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu mendecak sebal melihat perilaku Sasuke. Meskipun dirinya adalah seorang Ratu tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak pernah mau berbicara atau menemaninya dalam pesta apapun. Sakura tahu kalau Sasuke masih dalam proses melupakan 'dia' tapi setidaknya sang Raja tak perlu mengurung diri seperti itu kan?

Iris hijau beningnya berkilat penuh ambisi, ia berjanji bahwa dirinya akan mendapatkan hati Sasuke karena penghalang terbesarnya sudah hilang. Menyeringai senang, Sakura pun membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauh dari ruangan yang paling ia benci keberadaannya.

 _Kamar Naruto._

Sasuke kini sedang terduduk di sebuah kursi yang dipinggirnya terdapat sebuah jendela yang besar. Ia memandang foto dirinya dan orang yang paling ia sayangi. Di foto itu nampak seorang pemuda _blonde_ yang tengah merangkulkan lengannya pada remaja _raven_ di sebelahnya. Ekspresi yang dikeluarkan sang _blonde_ terlihat cerah seperti matahari, berbeda dengan sang _raven_ yang terlihat datar dan dingin ibarat suasana malam.

Sasuke mengambil foto itu seraya menggenggamnya erat. Jika kondisi hatinya sedang tidak menentu, dia sering datang ke kamar ini untuk menenangkan diri—meski ia sering mendapatkan bayangan yang tak ingin dilihatnya jika mengingat sahabat dari kecilnya itu.

.

" _Naruto! Bertahanlah! Aku akan mengobatimu!" suara Sasuke yang biasanya terdengar dingin dan cuek kala itu dipenuhi dengan rasa panik._

 _Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Tidak, Sasuke..., aku sudah tak bisa. Berjanjilah untuk menjadi Raja di dunia ini untuk menjaga keseimbangannya," sang_ blonde _berucap pelan dengan nada serak._

" _Tidak! Aku perintahkan kau untuk bertahan!" Sasuke tetap memaksa agar Naruto tidak menutup matanya. "Jangan tinggalkan—"_

 _Sang_ blonde _yang sudah tak bisa membuka matanya lebih lama, akhirnya menutupnya perlahan. "Sayonara..., Sasuke...,"_

.

Sang _raven_ menutup matanya sejenak, mencoba menghapus memori paling menyakitkan yang ia punya. Tangannya kembali menyimpan foto itu di atas meja. Kini pandangannya teralih pada langit yang terlihat nampak meredup diiringi dengan datangnya gumpalan awan kelabu.

Surai hitam miliknya bergerak lembut saat ia merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Bersamaan dengan hembusan angin itu ia mengkonsentrasikan pikirannya untuk tetap tenang. Ia membayangkan gambaran Naruto dibenaknya. Bagi Sasuke, sosok Naruto adalah cahayanya; seseorang yang paling mengerti dirinya; dan seseorang yang paling Sasuke butuhkan di seluruh dunia. Ia tidak bisa melupakan sosok yang sudah berada di hatinya sejak lama dalam waktu singkat.

Iris _onyx_ -nya membola saat ia merasakan _chakra_ yang tak asing berada di luar Isekai. Meski hanya samar dan setipis benang, namun Sasuke bisa merasakan _chakra_ itu. Sebuah _chakra_ hangat yang tak akan pernah Sasuke lupakan seumur hidup.

"Sudah kuduga bahwa cara matimu tiga bulan yang lalu itu cukup mencurigakan," sang Raja menatap langit yang mulai menjatuhkan ribuan air ke tanah dalam waktu bersamaan. "Aku pasti akan menemukanmu, Naruto...,"

.

.

.

Naruto terduduk di kelasnya tepatnya di kelas 2-A. Ia menatap bosan murid-murid yang hari itu nampak terlihat gila karena sesuatu. Tingkah mereka memang sama sekali tidak menggangu Naruto, tapi dirinya sedikit penasaran tentang perilaku aneh teman-teman sekelasnya yang terkesan heboh dari biasanya.

Baru saja Naruto akan menanyakan sesuatu pada teman di sampingnya, Kiba telah muncul seraya menggeser pintu kelas dengan kasar.

"Aku mendengarnya! Katanya akan ada murid-murid kerajaan yang pindah ke sekolah ini!" teriaknya sambil menyilangkan dada—tak lupa dengan seringaian khas miliknya.

Naruto mendesah lelah, ia pikir hal apa yang menarik sehingga membuat orang-orang begitu heboh. Nyatanya hanya murid baru saja. _Kudaranai_.

Iris langitnya kembali mendongkak ke atas langit sambil menatap rintikan hujan yang mulai turun dengan perlahan. Hari masih pagi, namun langit terlihat enggan untuk bersemangat dan malah memberi hujan yang nampak semakin besar seiring berjalannya waktu.

Dari balik jendela ia bisa melihat beberapa siswa yang sedang berlarian atau memakai payung agar baju yang mereka gunakan tak basah. Bahkan sekumpulan siswa laki-laki malah sengaja menginjak kubangan lumpur agar temannya ikut kotor seperti dirinya. Naruto terkekeh melihatnya, pemandangan barusan mengingatkannya pada waktu ia dan Sasuke dulu kalau mereka kehujanan.

"Oi Menma! Lagi-lagi kau tidak mendengarkanku!" gerutu Kiba—yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk di depan Naruto.

Naruto menautkan alisnya. "Huh? Memangnya kau bilang apa?" tanyanya memastikan.

Kiba memutar bola matanya bosan. "Aku bilang, akan ada beberapa anggota kerajaan yang pindah ke sini. Mereka terlihat seperti bukan dari dunia ini lho!" katanya antusias.

"Whoah! Jangan bilang kalau kau sudah melihat mereka?" Naruto yang mendengarnya jadi ikut antusias, ia penasaran orang-orang seperti apa yang akan pindah ke sekolahnya.

Sang _brunette_ menyeringai lebar. "Yups, mereka terlihat arogan sih, tapi ada perempuan yang cantik diantara mereka," Kiba mulai mengkhayal perempuan yang ia temui tadi. "Tapi aku tidak suka melihat seorang cowok berambut hitam mirip pantat ayam, dia terlihat ketus sekali!" gerutunya sebal.

Iris langit Naruto sempat melebar. "Huh? Pantat ayam?" perasaan Naruto entah kenapa menjadi tidak enak.

' _Jangan bilang.'_

Kiba mengambil pose berpikir, mencoba mengingat sosok pemuda yang ditemuinya tadi. "Iya, bola matanya sangat tajam hingga aku tak mau lama-lama melihatnya,"

' _Oh tidak!'_

"Kalau tidak salah namanya Sa—sasu? Entahlah aku lupa!"

Jantung Naruto terasa berhenti sesaat. Napasnya tercekat, keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari dahinya disertai dengan tubuhnya yang menegang. Tangannya bergetar pelan, mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak segera kabur.

Jika sosok yang dijelaskan oleh Kiba adalah Sasuke. Ia harus berbuat apa?

' _Kuso! Aku harus bersembunyi!'_

* * *

 **.**

 **Tsudzuku,**

 **.**

* * *

 _[Amor vincit omnia = cinta mengalahkan segalanya / warui na = maafkan aku / uso darou!? = bohong kan? / maji ka yo omae! = kau ini, yang benar saja! / atarimai—dattebayo! = tentu saja! / ikuze = ayo berangkat! / kudaranai = tak penting / tsudzuku = bersambung]_

* * *

 **Review kalian akan menentukan apakah fict ini layak untuk dilanjut atau tidak :'3**

Mind to review?

.

.

.

 **ChiiKyuu**


	2. Omae o deatta

Chapter kali ini dibuat oleh Chii-chan~ happy reading~

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, typo(s), EYD, yaoi dan kesalahan lain.** **Don't like? Don't read it!** **:p**

 **Pair : SasuNaru**

* * *

.

 **Amor vincit omnia**

 **Bab II**

— **Omae o deatta—**

.

* * *

Deg… deg… deg…

Detak jantungnya berdegup tidak beraturan. Ia memang sedang menatap Kiba di depannya—yang sedang memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti—namun, pandangannya terlihat kosong seolah sedang menatap orang lain yang tak ada di hadapannya.

' _I_ _ni tidak mungkin. Ini mustahil. Tidak! Aku harus bisa tenang sebelum semuanya berantakan_ _,_ _'_ batinnya mencoba untuk berpikir positif.

Kiba yang memperhatikan tingkah sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba membeku, merasa sedikit khawatir. "Oi, Menma! wajahmu pucat. Terlalu banyak makan ramen?" Kiba kini memandangi wajah teman sebangkunya itu dengan tatapan ngeri. Iris matanya melihat suatu kekacauan di mata teman sebangkunya.

' _Ada apa dengannya? Padahal sebelumnya dia biasa saja.'_ Batinnya penasaran.

Naruto yang tersadar akan pernyataan Kiba, mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali kemudian tersenyum canggung. Ia menggaruk kepalanya untuk menghilangkan perasaan negatif yang terus berputar-putar di hati. "Ah? Tidak kok! Aku baik-baik saja Kiba." Ujarnya _nyegir_. "Aku hanya sedang membayangkan wajah orang yang tadi kau gambarkan. Tapi sudahlah, bukankah lebih baik untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan siswa-siswa baru itu?" tanya Naruto mengubah topik pembicaraan.

Pemilik iris langit biru itu tidak mau terlalu memikirkanya. Ia memasang wajah netral untuk menyembunyikan wajah pucat serta peluh yang kini sedang berusaha keluar dari pemikiran gilanya. Naruto harap Kiba tidak mencurigai ekspresi palsunya.

"Heh, kau tidak asik Menma." Kiba hanya berdesis sambil membuang muka lalu menatap sebal teman sebangkunya itu dengan mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

Naruto hanya bisa terkekeh lalu kembali memfokuskan iris matanya keluar jendela kelas, memandangi kembali awan gelap yang kini mulai menghalangi sinar indah mentari dan mengabaikan decihan Kiba yang tengah berjalan ke bangkunya. Samar-samar ia mendengar teman-temannya yang masih membicarakan perihal murid baru.

' _Ini hanya perasaanku saja bukan? Mereka bukan 'Mereka' yang ada di Isekai bukan? Iya_ _kan?'_

Naruto benar benar tidak bisa diam. Jantungnya berdetak cukup cepat. Berpikir bukanlah keahliannya, apalagi mengenai masalah sebesar tema 'kedatangan Sasuke'. Ia berharap kalau murid baru dari kerajaan itu bukanlah berasal dari dunianya.

Pemuda beriris biru itu mendesah pelan dengan rasa kalut di hati. Karena dalam beberapa detik entah kenapa ia bisa merasakan _chakra_ Sasuke di sekitarnya.

' _Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja, lagipula Sakura-chan tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke untuk datang ke dunia ini kan?'_

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di sisi gedung sekolah.

"Apakah Sasuke-sama benar-benar akan melakukan ini?" Tanya seorang pria berusia 25-an dengan postur badan gagah, wajah tampannya sengaja ia tutupi dengan masker abu-abu miliknya.

"Hn." Balas sasuke tanpa berkontak mata langsung dengan lawan bicaranya. Sepertinya pria gagah yang berstatus 'penjaga' itu sudah hapal betul arti jawaban dari pemuda irit bicara di sampingnya.

"Sasuke-kun~" seorang gadis berwajah cantik dengan postur tubuh seksi berbalut seragam sekolah menghampirinya sambil merangkul lengan Sasuke. Iris _emerald_ -nya berkilat menggoda saat bertatapan dengan manik _onyx_ di depannya.

Sakura tersenyum genit pada sang _raven_ yang tengan memicingkan matanya kesal. "Ne… ne.. ne.. Apakah kita harus jadi murid baru di sini Sasuke-kun?" nada lembut nan manja keluar dari bibir sang gadis—membuat sang Raja ingin segera menulikan pendengarannya saat itu juga karena jijik.

Pemilik surai hitam itu makin mendelik sebal saat Sakura tengah mendekatkan gumpalan daging di dadanya tersebut pada lengannya. Merasakan benda itu, Sasuke langsung menghempaskan lengannya dengan kasar. Ia menatap Sakura dengan pandangan 'membunuh' hingga bola matanya berubah menjadi merah darah—menahan kesal.

Sasuke berdecih pelan. "Kalau memang tidak suka, jangan memaksa ikut. Ini urusanku _Yang Mulia Haruno_ _._ " Ujarnya tajam sambil menekankan kalimat terakhirnya. Dirinya benar-benar sebal pada 'Ratu' di depannya saat ini. Ia sebenarnya ingin sendiri saja datang ke sini.

Tapi entah dapat informasi dari mana hingga 'makhluk pink' di depannya bisa tahu rencananya dan memaksa untuk ikut. Pokoknya ia akan menemukan Naruto terlebih dahulu sebelum si pink-genit-obsesi-gila ini menemukannya!

Ia sudah memantapkan hatinya. Dirinya tidak peduli dengan berbagai kata protes yang dilontarkan para tetinggi kerajaan ketika ia bilang akan pergi dari Isekai. Karena yang ada di kepalanya saat itu hanyalah sosok Naruto. Memang awalnya ia dihadang oleh bawahannya untuk tidak pergi. Namun, sangat tidak disangka-sangka si 'makhluk pink' malah memohon pada para tetinggi untuk mengizinkannya pergi dengan syarat dia ikut. Heh, ia tidak terlalu peduli akan eksistensi Sakura di dekatnya, yang jelas dirinya bisa pergi dari Isekai saja sudah cukup—meski ia cukup penasaran tentang rencana Sakura hingga gadis pink itu membiarkannya untuk pergi ke sini.

Manik hitamnya menatap gedung di depannya datar. Ia mulai berjalan ke dalam gedung diikuti oleh Kakashi yang terus diam tak berkomentar dan omelan Sakura yang sangat berisik di telinganya. Tapi, ocehan Sakura tidak masalah, karena—

' _A_ _ku bisa merasakannya. '_ _D_ _ia' di_ _sini_ _._ _'_

Sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau dirinya telah membuat sang gadis yang ditinggalkan tadi tengah memasang senyum jahat. Sakura mengepalkan tangannya erat. Dilihatnya punggung Sasuke dari belakang dengan pandangan lekat.

' _L_ _i_ _h_ _at saja, siapa yang akan menemukan 'dia'_ _lebih dulu!'_

Lalu sang gadis tersenyum _evil_ sambil kembali merengek pada Sasuke.

.

.

.

Kelas 2-A.

Seorang pemuda bersurai cokelat acak-acakan tengah memanggil sahabatnya berkali-kali saat pelajaran akan berakhir menjelang istirahat pertama—yang kebetulan guru tersebut tidak bisa hadir—mengakibatkan kondisi kelas yang ramai akan siswa yang bermain PSP; bolos; tidur; pergi ke kantin; nonton anime; teriak-teriak gaje saat baca _doujin yaoi_ ; membaca fanfict _humu_ dan lain-lain.

Iris hitamnya menatap sosok 'Menma' dengan pandangan khawatir. Semenjak dirinya menjelaskan kalau ada murid baru yang memasuki sekolah mereka, raut sahabatnya itu tambah buruk dan terkesan kosong. Sebenarnya ia ingin bertanya lebih tentang masalah temannya itu, tapi mengingat 'Menma' selalu memasang mode ceria dan menghindari topik permasalahan tentang dirinya. Kiba jadi tidak memiliki hati untuk bertanya lebih lanjut.

Terkadang Kiba merutuk akan kekeraskepalaan 'Menma' yang selalu menanggung permasalahannya sendiri. Bukankah mereka itu teman? Seharusnya mereka saling menolong baik dalam kesusahan dan kesulitan bukan?

"Menma…" panggil Kiba pelan.

Menghela napas lelah. "Hei, Menma!" Kiba memanggil dengan nada bosan.

Kesal karena 'Menma' tidak juga menoleh dan terus melamun Kiba mulai emosi."Oi! Menma!"

—ctak!

Urat kemarahan Kiba sudah diambang batas.

"OI MENMA! AKU SEDANG BERBICARA PADAMU!" teriak Kiba hingga seluruh kelas hening mendadak. Setelah beberapa detik dalam keheningan, teman-temannya pun kembali menjalankan aktivitasnya karena merasa bahwa teriakan itu tidak penting dan sudah biasa terdengar di telinga.

Sang pemilik nama hanya bisa terbelalak kaget ketika seorang Kiba sedang memelototinya dengan pandangan kesal.

Naruto memandang Kiba sengit. "Agrht! Kiba! Kau tidak perlu berteriak-teriak seperti itu bukan? Aku bisa tuli— _dattebayo_!" dengusnya sebal sembari melipat tangan di dada dengan pipinya yang mengembung lucu.

Kiba memutar bola matanya bosan. Raut kesal memang masih tercetak di wajahnya, tapi kali ini pandangannya menatap 'Menma' dengan tatapan lelah. "Oi Menma, sepertinya telingamu separuhnya sudah tuli. Lihatlah, aku sudah beberapa kali memangil namamu. Tapi kau tidak mendengarnya." Katanya sarkatik.

Naruto menepuk lengannya di depan wajah mengambil pose meminta maaf. " _Gomen_ , aku tidak mendengarmu." Ujarnya pelan, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia membelakakan matanya. "HEI! AKU TIDAK TULI!"

Kiba pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, percuma juga berargumen dengan 'Menma'. Pemuda tampan namun bertampang bodoh ini sepertinya sedang terkena masalah dan tidak ingin diganggu.

"Hari ini kau tidak terlihat seperti biasanya. Apa kau sakit? Sepulang sekolah nanti mau bermain di _game center_? Katanya di sana ada _game_ baru." Dengan mata berbinar-binar penuh harap, Kiba memandangi temannya. Berharap _puppy eyes_ -nya bisa membuat luluh 'Menma'.

Sedangkan yang bersangkutan hanya bisa menghembuskan napasnya dengan kasar.

Naruto memandang Kiba dengan 'cengiran' palsu. "Maafkan aku kiba, hari ini aku sedang tidak _mood_ bermain." jawabnya sambil mencoba untuk terkekeh.

Kiba memandang temannya horor, ini pertama kalinya pemuda pecinta _game_ macam 'Menma' menolak ajakannya. Pasti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh sahabatnya itu. "HAH? Apa aku salah dengar?" sang penyuka anjing itu meremas kepalanya pelan.

Ia kembali menatap 'Menma' dengan pandangan tidak percaya dan terkesan takut. "Sepertinya kau sakit. Kulihat dari tadi sikapmu berubah. Wajahmu pucat, dan ini disebabkan oleh penyakit tulimu yang sepertinya sudah merajalela di dalam tubuhmu. Mungkin kita harus ke rumah sakit terdekat untuk memeriksa keadaanmu? Tidak biasanya kau menolak ajakanku ke _game center_. Apakah kepalamu terbentur sesuatu?" tanya Kiba bertubi-tubi dengan kalkulasi yang sangat _ngaco_.

Kiba yang mulai heboh kini mulai mengitari sahabatnya dengan pandangan menyelidik ala seorang detektif yang tengah berhadapan dengan sang pelaku kejahatan. Pemuda _brunette_ itu mencoba menganalisis keadaan yang dengan deduksinya yang selalu meleset— _what_?—lupakan.

Naruto mengambil napas lelah, ia cukup terbiasa dengan tingkah 'unik' Kiba jika sudah masuk dalam mode menyelidik seperti itu. "Oi! Aku baik baik saja Kiba, kau terlalu berlebihan. Aku hanya sedikit pusing dan ingin tidur. Mungkin besok kita bisa bermain lagi, hari ini aku sedang tidak ingin."

' _Nani? Seorang Uzumaki Menma menolak ajakan ke game center? Apa kata dunia?'_ batinnya tidak mengerti.

"Baiklah." Kiba kadang tidak memahami temannya satu ini. Kadang wajah cerianya bisa berubah sewaktu waktu. Namun satu yang pasti, akhir akhir ini 'Menma' sedang merisaukan sesuatu. Itu terlihat dari iris matanya.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, di persimpangan jalan.

"Ne, Menma. Hari ini aku akan belajar kelompok dengan Sai dan Chouji. Mau ikut?" ajak Kiba sambil menoleh ke arah Naruto.

Pemuda bermanik biru itu mendesah pelan. "Hari ini aku sedang tidak enak badan Kiba. Hari ini _mood_ -ku sedang buruk. Kau lupa?" katanya setengah berbisik. Ia masih tak mengerti akan temannya yang satu ini, bukankah tadi dirinya sudah mengatakan kalau ia akan langsung pulang dan tidur? Huuft.

Kiba terdiam sejenak lalu tersenyum lebar. "Ah iya, aku baru ingat. Tapi Menma, bukankah besok ada ujian Biologi milik guru Asuma? Kau.., tidak takut kena remidi?"

Naruto tersenyum kecil. Ia memang ingin belajar bersama-sama dengan temannya tapi kondisi hatinya kali ini terlampau buruk. Naruto yakin meski ia ikut Kiba sekarang. Otaknya tidak akan bisa diajak kompromi untuk berpikir.

Lalu sebuah seringai pun terbentuk di bibir Naruto. "Apa kau lupa Kiba? Meskipun otakku pas-pasan dan kadang lamban. Tidak pernah sedikit pun aku remidi ujian biologi milik guru Asuma. Beda denganmu~" katanya dengan nada meremehkan sambil melipat tangan di dada.

"Oi, sombong sekali kau! Awas saja ujian besok kau meminta contekkan dariku. Tidak akan kuberi!" Kiba memasang wajah musam, dia tau meskipun dia berusaha sekuat tenaga belajar Biologi. Tetap saja takdir tidak dapat berubah. Remedi ya tetap remedi. Dan ia juga heran mengapa 'Menma' tidak pernah ikut remidi padahal pelajaran lain teman pecinta _game_ itu sering diremidi.

Sebenarnya alasan Naruto tidak pernah terkena remidi di pelajaran biologi adalah karena saat di Isekai dirinya dan Sasuke mendapatkan sebuah guru unik bernama Orochimaru. Pria berambut panjang bak iklan sampo itu sering menghukum muridnya jika gagal dalam ujian. Masalah ujian sih tidak terlalu sulit, tapi hukumannya itu yang sangat menyebalkan. Jika Naruto gagal dalam ujian maka dirinya akan dihukum menghitung sisik ular; sisik ikan; bulu tikus untuk makanan ular dan hukuman aneh lainnya. Makanya dia sering meminta Sasuke untuk menemaninya belajar sepanjang waktu hingga ia dikatakan 'lumayan' dalam pelajaran biologi.

Dirinya terkadang mendengus geli saat ia ingat wajah 'pasrah' Sasuke saat mengajarinya. Pemuda yang biasanya datar dan dingin itu terlihat menghela napas berkali-kali dan mengacak rambutnya. Naruto tahu kalau mengajarkan sesuatu pada dirinya itu tidak akan mudah, tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak pernah menolak permintaannya—meski sang _raven_ harus mengorbankan waktu luangnya hanya untuk mengajari dirinya. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali, sekarang bukan saatnya untuk teringat pada kenangan masa lalunya!

Saat Naruto melihat Kiba yang sedang marah-marah tak jelas ia terkekeh geli. Dirinya heran kenapa bisa anak sebesar Kiba bisa terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Wajah sebal Kiba kadang mengingatkan lagi pada dirinya yang dulu.

Jika saja Sakura tidak menyuruhnya untuk pergi—pura-pura mati—tentu hari ini Naruto masih bisa melihat Sasuke dari jauh. Dan andai saja Raja gilanya tidak menolak tawaran menjadi Raja demi menemaninya, dia juga pasti akan bahagia di Isekai—yah, meski dirinya mengakui kalau ia memang agak tidak suka melihat Sasuke bersanding dengan orang lain.

' _Bicara apa aku ini. Ini duniaku yang baru_ _, lupakan Sasuke dan terus maju ke depan!'_

Saat Kiba melihat ekspresi temannya yang kembali menerawang hanya bisa mendesah pelan dan melupakan aksi marahnya. Ia lalu menepuk bahu sosok di sampingnya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Menma, sepertinya kau benar-benar _down_ saat ini. Istirahatlah…, sampai jumpa nanti!" Kiba melambaikan tangannya dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

Naruto hanya tersenyum sekilas lalu beranjak menuju apartemennya.

Sesampainya di sana, Naruto melempar seragam yang tadi ia kenakan lalu menjentikkan jarinya. Dan BOOM, sekarang tubuh kurusnya berbalut pakaian santai. Merebahkan tubuhnya diatas futon berwarna putih dan jinga menyala ia kembali membayangkan perkataan Kiba tadi pagi.

" _ **Tapi aku tidak suka melihat seorang cowok berambut hitam mirip pantat ayam, dia terlihat ketus sekali!"**_

Naruto berkekeh. Ia hanya bisa membayangkan wajah Sasuke jika seseorang memiliki rambut pantat ayam.

" _ **Iya, bola matanya sangat tajam hingga aku tak mau lama-lama melihatnya,"**_

Naruto merinding ngeri.

" _ **Kalau tidak salah namanya Sa—sasu? Entahlah aku lupa!"**_

Naruto menyerutkan dahinya. Ia mencoba membayangkan ciri-ciri orang yang digambarkan Kiba.

' _Rambut_ _seperti pantat ayam yang kutau selama ini hanyalah_ _S_ _asuke, dan siswa satu ini memiliki nama yang hampir sama dengan_ _S_ _asuke. Mungkinkah mereka orang yang sama? Ataukah ini hanya perasaanku saja?'_

Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas lelah diiringi dengan kegundahan hati. Karena sekali lagi, ia tidak bisa menghentikan pikirannya dari sosok Sasuke.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda sedang mengkonsentrasikan _chakra_ -nya. Mulutnya merapalkan sesuatu berbahasa asing, jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya ia rapatkan lalu disimpan di kepala.

' _Mitsuketa yo, Naruto..., bersiaplah~_ _'_

Gadis bernama Sakura itu pun menyeringai. Ia sekarang telah menemukan lokasi Naruto dan mendahului Sasuke yang kini harus pergi ke Isekai karena alasan rapat. Dengan tidak adanya Sasuke di sini, ia akan memanfaatkan kesempatan ini dengan sebaik mungkin.

Ia kemudian menggunakan teleportasi untuk pergi ke rumah Naruto. Saat iris hijaunya melihat pintu masuk apartemen Naruto ia menyeringai lebar.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Naruto sadar betul bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang mengetuk pintu apartemennya. Tapi ayolah ini pukul 10 malam, bertamu pada jam malam apalagi semua tetangganya sedang tidur, bukankah itu tidak sopan?

Naruto memutuskan untuk membiarkan seseorang tersebut mengetuk pintu hingga tangannya lelah dan meninggalkannya sendiri.

Tok tok tok tok tok

Tapi makin lama, ketukan pintu itu makin mengeras. Membuat kelopak matanya terbuka lebar.

' _Kuso! Dare da!_ _'_

Naruto lekas membuka pintu apartemennya dengan malas. Bersiap menghujani si tamu tak diundang itu dengan ceramah panjang lebar karena telah menganggu tidur cantiknya.

Namun, sebelum ia mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun. Bola matanya melebar disertai dengan nafasnya yang tercekat. Ia melihat sosok Sakura yang sedang tersenyum menyeramkan sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Hai Naruto, ah bukan." Ia tersenyum meremehkan. "Siapa namamu sekarang?" tanyanya dengan nada mencemooh. Oh, betapa sedihnya Naruto harus bertemu dengan sosok yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya setelah Sasuke.

"Uzumaki Menma _da_." Jawab Naruto datar. Otak lemot-nya mulai berpikir tentang alasan mengapa Sakura sekarang berada di depan apartemennya. "Apa alasan Yang Mulia Haruno repot-repot datang ke sini lalu menemuiku?" tanyanya tak berminat dan berusaha untuk bersikap ramah.

Sakura langsung tertawa keras sabil memegang perutnya yang kesakitan menahan tawa. Beberapa menit setelah puas tertawa gadis bersurai pink itu menatap Naruto sinis.

"Ckckckck…, Menma. Apa kau tidak tau bahwa teman baikmu sedang mencari keberaadaanmu?" Sakura berkata sambil mendelik ke arah Naruto yang terlihat _shock_. "Dia repot-repot datang ke sini untuk mencari teman kecilnya. Ia bahkan meninggalkan takhta Raja-nya dan menantang semua perdana menteri yang ada di Isekai untuk bisa kemari." lanjutnya dengan nada kesal.

" _Nanda to_!?"

Wajah naruto berubah pucat pasi, dia tau teman kecilnya itu kadang gila, tapi melihat kegilaannya yang bisa melacak Naruto sampai ke dunia ini, itu sangat tidak mungkin. Lokasi dunia ini dengan Isekai sangat jauh, sebenarnya seberapa kuat _chakra_ Sasuke hingga masih bisa merasakan _chakra_ -nya yang telah ia tutupi rapat-rapat?

"Nah Naru—maksudku Menma, aku ingin merubah _chakra_ -mu agar Sasuke-kun tidak dapat menyadari kehadiranmu di sini. Kemudian dia akan menyerah mencarimu lalu kembali ke dunia Isekai untuk menyeimbangkan _chakra_ dunia kami." Jelas Sakura menatap Naruto tak suka. "Kau tahu kan? Bagi seorang Raja, terlalu lama tidak berada di Isekai akan berakibat buruk? Jika Sasuke tinggal di sini, berbagai bencana akan timbul di Isekai. Jadi kau tak bisa menolak!"

Naruto menundukkan wajahnya, otaknya berpikir keras untuk mengambil keputusan antara mengubah _chakra_ -nya atau tidak. Jika ia mengubah _chakra_ -nya memang tidak berdampak buruk baginya. Tapi sisi lain dalam dirinya—tepatnya dalam hati—ia masih enggan untuk merubah _c_ _h_ _akra_ -nya, terpintas dipikirannya untuk menemui Sasuke kemudian memeluknya erat menenggelamkan sejuta kerinduan yang ada.

Dan jika ia mengubah _chakra_ -nya, Sasuke tidak akan pernah mengenali dirinya lagi untuk selamanya.

Namun, waktu Naruto tidak cukup banyak untuk berpikir. Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk egois akan hasratnya, ini demi keseimbangan dunia Isekai dan teman-temannya yang lain di sana. Iya, demi keseimbangan dunia kecilnya yang dulu sempat membuat memori indah di otaknya.

Sakura merengut sebal saat dilihatnya Naruto yang nampak melamun. "Menma!?" panggilnya ketus.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya dan mengangguk mantap. "Ah iya, boleh saja. Silakan rubah _c_ _h_ _akra_ milikku." Jawabnya pelan. "Jika Sasuke menyerah dan langsung pulang setelah aku mengubah _chakra_ -ku lakukan saja. Aku tidak keberatan." Lanjutnya dengan nada ragu.

Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan, rencana piciknya berhasil untuk mengelabui Naruto dan memaksanya untuk berkorban sekali lagi. "Baiklah Naru—maksudku Menma. Sekarang duduklah bersila, dan aku akan berkonsentrasi penuh untuk mengubah _chakra_ milikmu. Ini mungkin akan membuatmu sedikit pusing tapi percayalah ini tidak menyakitkan. Tidak semenyakitkan saat aku membuatmu mati suri," jelasnya dengan nada datar.

Ritual pengubahan _chakra_ pun dimulai.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu mulai menggunakan segel tangan dan mengkonsentrasikan kekuatannya ke tubuh Naruto. Karena Naruto tidak memperhatikan wajah Sakura dan terus menutup matanya—menahan sakit. Ia tidak bisa melihat ekspresi nista dari sang Ratu yang tengah menatap Naruto dengan pandangan jijik.

"Bersiaplah, Menma..."

Sakura pun memulai ritualnya mengabaikan pekikan Naruto yang berusaha menahan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya—meski tidak sesakit saat ia pura-pura mati di Isekai tiga bulan yang lalu—tapi, sekali menyakitkan, ya tetaplah sakit—apalagi saat mengetahui fakta bahwa hal ini akan menyebabkan kau kehilangan orang yang paling kau sayangi selamanya.

.

.

.

Sasuke yang baru selesai menjalankan rapat, berjalan pelan di koridor istana. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar Naruto—yang saat ini sudah tak ditempati pemiliknya—dan segera duduk di tempat favoritnya di samping jendela. Ia menghela napas pelan. Mata kelamnya menatap foto dirinya dan Naruto dalam-dalam.

Meskipun saat ini wajahnya datar, dalam hatinya sama sekali berbeda. Ia saat ini sedang kesal pada para tetinggi yang tadi terus menghujaninya dengan omelan keseimbangan _chakra_ dan lain-lain—yang sama sekali tidak ia dengar.

Dirinya sudah sangat kesal karena ia baru bisa masuk sekolah besok, yang berarti ia tidak bisa langsung mencari Naruto di sekolah itu. Padahal, dirinya bisa merasakan hawa keberadaan Naruto dengan jelas. Dan saat dirinya akan memaksa kepala sekolah untuk mengizinkannya sekolah mulai hari ini. Para perdana menteri dan para tetinggi terus memanggilnya untuk segera kembali ke Isekai—che! Menyebalkan sekali.

Terpaksa, Sasuke pun pulang ke Isekai dan menjalankan rapat tak penting dengan hawa membunuh yang terus ia keluarkan—membuat peserta rapat merinding dan tetap diam—kecuali penasehat Sasuke yang sudah kebal akan hawa 'membunuh' yang dikeluarkan sang Raja.

Sasuke memandang langit malam yang senada dengan warna matanya. Ia mencoba memfokuskan _chakra_ -nya untuk melacak _chakra_ Naruto yang dari kemarin terus ia rasakan hingga terbawa rasa kenangan.

Bola mata _onyx_ -nya membola. Dalam sekejap _chakra_ sebenang tipis milik Naruto hilang dari indra pelacaknya.

"Naruto...," bisiknya pelan dan hampir tak terdengar.

Saat ia merasakan _chakra_ Sakura berdekatan dengan _chakra_ Naruto yang baru saja menghilang, ia mengerti semuanya. Sakura yang saat ini tidak ada di Isekai menjelaskan segalanyanya.

Ia tahu kalau Sakura melakukan sesuatu pada Naruto. Memang dia tidak tahu hal itu secara detail. Tapi, besok ia akan memastikan kalau Naruto ada di sana dan dirinya akan membawa sang _blonde_ kembali ke pelukannya bagaimana pun caranya.

"Aku tidak peduli meskipun Isekai hancur..., aku hanya ingin kau..., Naruto..."

.

.

.

Jam weker milik Naruto dengan bentuk kodok sudah berbunyi, mengingatkan bahwa ia harus segera bangun. Namun, matanya masih enggan untuk terbuka. Ia meraba-raba tangannya untuk mematikan jam weker itu. Kesal karena tak mencapai benda berisik tersebut ia bangun dari tidurnya dan memukul jam itu dengan tangannya. Ia segera menjentikkan jarinya untuk mengganti baju dengan seragam sekolah dan sarapan seadanya.

Hari ini adalah hari yang cukup berat baginya. Tubuhnya masih kesakitan akibat ritual yang Sakura gunakan. Untung saja setelah ritual tadi ia langsung mandi, jadi ia tidak perlu mandi lagi sekarang.

Naruto merutuk sebal. Jika saja si rambut pantat ayam itu tidak berbuat gila hingga mengejarnya sampai ke sini. Sudah tentu, Naruto tidak perlu repot-repot bertemu dengan sang Ratu. Jika saja sahabat dekatnya itu tidak bertindak seenak jidatnya, mungkin hari ini Naruto masih bisa bernapas lega dan menjalankan aktivitasnya seperti biasa.

Ternyata hal yang dikatakan oleh Kiba kemarin itu adalah benar, sosok yang digambarkan pemuda _brunette_ tersebut adalah Sasuke. Sebelum Sasuke pulang, ia harus bersembunyi dan pura-pura menjadi 'Menma'. Dirinya harus menghindari kontak dengan Sasuke, karena wajahnya masih sama seperti dulu—dan hanya warna rambutnya yang berubah.

Iris birunya menatap gerbang sekolah dengan pandangan bosan. Dirinya ingin selalu semangat agar teman-temannya tidak mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Tapi, tubuhnya yang kesakitan beserta kepalanya yang pusing sama sekali tak membantu keadaannya untuk menjadi baik.

"Yo, Menma!"

Seseorang memanggilnya sembari menepuk pundaknya.

"Ah Kiba!" Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis sambil mempertahankan keseimbangan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh. Padahal Kiba hanya menepuk pelan pundaknya saja. Ugh.

Kiba mengerutkan kening. "Huh? Menma? Wajahmu pucat sekali hari ini. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tangan Kiba tiba-tiba saja menyentuh dahi temannya untuk memastikan suhu badan Naruto.

Kiba menghela napasnya pelan. "Menma, kau benar-benar harus pergi ke UKS. Panasmu tinggi," sarannya sambil memandang Naruto khawatir.

Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Heh, aku baik-baik saja. Semalam aku hanya kurang tidur." Jawabnya.

Kiba melipat tangan di dada. Ia mendelik ke arah Naruto. "Kau harus ke UKS Menma, lihat wajahmu! Aku tidak mengerti kenapa bisa kau berkata baik-baik saja. Sementara wajahmu terlihat seperti orang yang akan pingsan kapan saja? Che!"

Naruto yang tetap bertahan pada opininya malah ikut merengut sebal. "Kau ini, percayalah! _Ore wa daijoubu—ttebayo_!" tolaknya _keukeuh_ dengan argumennya. Lagipula untuk saat ini ia tidak ingin sendirian. Karena jika ia sendiri, pikirannya selalu melayang-layang ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu Menma, tapi melihatmu begini rasanya kami ikut merasa sakit." kata Chouji sembari memakan keripik singkong favoritnya—yang entah sejak kapan sudah bergabung dengan Kiba dan Naruto.

Naruto berkekeh, ia sama sekali baru menyadari sosok Chouji di sampingnya, padahal badannya besar tapi kenapa dia baru menyadarinya sekarang ya—lupakan.

Sebesit rasa hangat kemudian mengalir di dalam dada. Ia benar-benar bersyukur memiliki sahabat yang sangat perhatian tentang keadaannya.

Saat Naruto melihat kedua temannya yang terus menatapnya khawatir, ia menghela napas lelah.

" _Wakatta—ttebayo_! Aku akan ke UKS! Tapi hanya di jam pertama!"

Kedua temannya hanya mengangguk paham diringi dengan senyuman kecil di wajah.

.

.

.

Naruto terbaring lemah disalah satu tempat tidur yang tersedia di UKS. Seperti yang telah ia duga sebelumnya, jika ia sendirian pasti pikirannya melayang-layang entah kemana.

' _A_ _pakah_ _S_ _asuke sudah pulang ke Isekai? Ha_ _—ah, m_ _emikirkannya saja sudah membuat kepalaku lebih berat_ _._ _'_

Naruto memilih untuk menutup matanya dan hinggap ke alam mimpi. Namun, sebelum ia terlelap telinganya menangkap sebuah suara dibalik tirai putih di sampingnya.

' _Sepertinya seseorang telah datang,'_ batinnya penasaran. Telinganya juga mendengar seseorang tengah membaringkan diri di atas ranjang di sampingnya. Manik Naruto bisa melihat siluet dari orang tersebut di balik tirai.

Pemuda ber-orb langit itu menyeringai, setidaknya ia memiliki teman untuk ngobrol daripada dirinya terus melamun sendiri. Maka dari itu, tanpa berpikir panjang ia menyibak tirai itu dan melihat seorang pemuda berkulit pucat yang sangat dikenalnya.

' _Sasuke?! Siaaal!'_ rutuk Naruto. Matanya membola disertai dengan degupan jantungnya yang tambah cepat. Betapa rindunya ia pada sosok di depannya. Tapi, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dirinya harus segera kabur.

"Che! Siapa kau berani-beraninya membuka tirai tempat tidurku!" suara Sasuke terdengar kesal dan membuat dirinya merinding seketika.

' _Tetap tenang, bersikap wajarlah!'_

Naruto menghela napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. "Che— _urusai_!Aku kan hanya membuka tirai ini untuk keluar," ketus Naruto dengan nada sebal. Dirinya langsung turun dari kasur—dengan wajah menunduk—dan berjalan keluar sambil menghentakan kakinya—berharap dengan bersikap seperti ini Sasuke akan mengabaikannya dan melupakannya.

Sasuke yang merasa terganggu pun mendudukan dirinya di kasur. Iris _onyx_ -nya membulat saat melihat sosok di depannya yang sedang menundukkan wajahnya.

"Naruto...?"

' _Sial! Siapa pun, tolong sembunyikan aku sekarang!'_

 **.**

 **Tsudzuku**

 **.**

Alurnya memang agak rumit, tapi seiring berjalannya chapter-chapter yang akan datang, penjelasan lain tentang Isekai dengan dunia Naruto sekarang akan dijelaskan, jadi tunggu saja ya :'D

Special thanks for reviewer :

 **Aiko Vallery / choikim1310 / Guest / Kuma Akaryuu / LNaruSasu / Guest / Adelia437 / / Ryuuhi Akira / Zebri ZOY / narti.c / mifta cinya / dyana / Yukayu Zuki / Blueonyx Syiie / egatoti / kyuna / Kucing manis / OnyxvsSapphire / Xhavier rivanea huges**

Dan terima kasih juga pada kalian yang sudah bersedia membaca, mem-follow, dan mem-fav fict ini :')) #kamiterharu

See you in next chapter~

Mind to review?

.

.

.

 **Chii** -chan and **Kyuu** shirou


	3. atarashii hito

Halo ketemu lagi sama Kyuu~ XD #gakdayangnanya selamat menikmati chapter ini :'))

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, typo(s), EYD, yaoi dan kesalahan lain.** **Don't like? Don't read it!** **:p**

 **Pair : SasuNaru**

* * *

.

 **Amor vincit omnia**

 **Bab II** **I**

— **atarashii hito—**

.

* * *

Sasuke yang merasa terganggu pun mendudukan dirinya di kasur. Iris _onyx_ -nya membulat saat melihat sosok di depannya yang sedang menundukkan wajahnya.

"Naruto...?"

' _Sial! Siapa pun, tolong sembunyikan aku sekarang!'_

Naruto meneguk ludahnya paksa sembari menenangkan hatinya. Wajahnya memang tidak berubah tapi _chakra_ miliknya sudah tidak sama dengan sebelumnya. Mungkin Sasuke hanya tidak sengaja menyubut namanya karena wajahnya masih sama seperti dulu—kecuali rambut hitamnya.

" _Gomen_ , tapi sepertinya kau salah orang. Aku bukan Naruto." Jawabnya datar seraya menatap Sasuke malas.

Melihatnya Sasuke terdiam, Naruto yang ia kenal tidak pernah menggunakan nada datar dan menusuk seperti itu kepadanya. Tapi, dia tidak mungkin salah. Sosok di depannya itu pasti Naruto!

Saat Naruto hendak meninggalkan Sasuke yang mematung. Dengan cepat Sasuke menarik lengan Naruto dengan sedikit kasar. Naruto yang kaget akan tarikan itu berkata 'aght' pelan seraya menutup matanya. Hatinya dilanda ketakutan, dirinya berharap kalau Sasuke tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh padanya. Uh, apakah ini akhir dari hidupnya?

Manik biru Naruto terbuka saat merasakan hembusan napas seseorang yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Wha—" Naruto terbelalak kaget ketika melihat wajah Sasuke hanya berjarak beberapa senti darinya. Ia juga bisa merasakan tatapan inten Sasuke padanya untuk memastikan kalau dirinya adalah orang yang dicarinya.

Panik, Naruto pun menghempaskan cengkraman Sasuke dan mundur dua langkah. Dirinya menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan sebal. "Kau! Sudah kubilang kan kau salah orang!"

Iris _onyx_ Sasuke masih menatap Naruto lekat. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu melangkahkan kakinya ke depan untuk mempersempit jarak yang ada. Melihat Sasuke yang mendekat ke arahnya Naruto ikut mundur beberapa langkah hingga punggungnya bersandar pada pintu keluar.

Sang Raja memperhatikan ekspresi grogi yang dikeluarkan sosok di depannya. Tidak salah lagi kalau pemuda di depannya itu adalah Naruto. Tapi masalahnya Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa merasakan _chakra_ Naruto di tubuh pemuda itu. Seingatnya _chakra_ seseorang di dunia Isekai tidak akan pernah bisa diganti. Lalu, apakah sosok di depannya ini adalah Naruto?

Sasuke pun menghentikan langkahnya sambil mendengus pelan. Ia melirik pemuda mirip Naruto di depannya dengan pandangan malas. Meski ia sedang mencari Naruto setidaknya berbuat usil pada 'kembarannya' tidak masalah.

Maka dari itu, Sasuke memajukan wajahnya ke samping kepala Naruto dan berbisik dengan nada berat. "Jadi, siapa namamu?"

Wajah Naruto merona saat mendengar nada yang dikeluarkan Sasuke. Ia meneguk ludahnya paksa sembari menatap tidak suka ke arah Sasuke. "Namaku Uzumaki Menma! Ingat itu!"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Naruto menarik kenop pintu dan berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang tengah menyeringai tipis.

"Heh, kita lihat apakah itu adalah namamu 'Menma'."

.

.

.

Naruto berlari sekuat yang ia bisa di koridor kelas. Napasnya memburu, wajahnya merona disertai dengan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Ia merutuk teman kecilnya itu berkali-kali. Dirinya sama sekali tidak percaya kalau Sasuke bisa senekat itu untuk meninggalkan Isekai dan pergi ke sini. Selain merutuk sang _raven_ , Naruto juga kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena selalu bertindak seenaknya. Ugh, ia merutuk kebodohannya untuk mengatakan namanya pada sang Raja. Seharusnya tadi ia langsung pergi tanpa acara ngambek atau ketus seperti itu. Aah! Kalau Sasuke sampai menemukan jati dirinya, kan usahanya selama tiga bulan ini akan sia-sia.

Lelah karena terus berlari, Naruto pun menghentikan larinya saat ia sampai di depan kelasnya. Tangannya menggeser pintu kelas itu dan menemukan teman-temannya yang tengah ricuh disertai dengan aktivitas biasanya masing-masing. Ia menghela napas panjang, sepertinya guru mata pelajaran hari ini lagi-lagi tidak masuk.

Mencoba untuk melupakan kekalutan di hati, Naruto pun memasuki kelas dengan cengiran lebar di wajah dan disambut oleh teriakan Kiba di dalam kelas yang menanyakan keadaan tubuhnya dengan ekspresi berlebihannya.

Dan Naruto hanya bisa terkekeh melihat keunikan sahabatnya yang satu itu.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda bersurai merah tengah memperhatikan istana tempat sang Raja dan Ratu tinggal. Pemuda itu memasuki gerbang yang ada di sana sambil membawa dokumen di tangan. Iris hijau pucatnya melirik beberapa pelayan Istana yang tengah uring-uringan tak menentu. Keningnya berkerut heran, ia penasaran dengan masalah apa yang menyebabkan para pelayan bahkan para tetinggi memasang ekspresi panik seperti itu.

Dirinya terheran dengan kondisi Istana yang terlihat tidak teratur. Mungkin sang Raja mendapat masalah besar sehingga membuat bawahannya panik? Merasa memikirkannya saja tak akan cukup, pemuda itu pun menepuk seorang pelayan yang kebetulan melewati dirinya sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Bisa kau katakan padaku apa yang terjadi? Padahal seminggu yang lalu Istana ini baik-baik saja." Tanyanya _to the point—well_ , dia bukan seseorang yang suka bertele-tele.

Ya, karena pemuda itu sudah satu minggu bertugas. Jadi dirinya tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan suasana di sini nampak rumit seperti itu.

Pelayan di depan pemuda itu memasang raut ketakutan dengan tubuh yang bergetar. "Uuh, sebenarnya Yang Mulia Sasuke dan Yang Mulia Sakura sedang tidak ada di Istana. Jadi, kami kewalahan untuk menstabilkan _chakra_ yang ada," jawabnya dengan nada bergetar.

Manik hijaunya membola. Informasi yang ia dapatkan barusan sangat menarik. Dirinya penasaran akan alasan apa sehingga sang Raja yang notebenenya sangat cuek, rela meninggalkan Istana untuk pergi ke dunia lain.

Seringai tipis tersungging di bibirnya. "Apa kau tahu alasannya?"

Melihat seringai itu membuat sang pelayan tambah grogo. "S-saya tidak tahu. Saya hanya diberitahu kalau selama beberapa waktu Yang Mulia Sasuke dan Yang Mulia Sakura akan pulang pergi dari dunia ini."

Seringaiannya pun berganti dengan senyum tipis. Pemuda merah itu menutup matanya sejenak lalu memandang datar pelayan di depannya. "Terima kasih atas informasinya, kau bisa pergi."

Pelayan itu mengangguk sopan. " _Ha'i, ouji-sama._ "

Alasan dirinya dipanggil pangeran oleh pelayan tadi memang karena jawabatannya di Isekai adalah seorang _ouji_. Dirinya dengan sang Raja memang tidak memiliki ikatan darah apapun. Namun, di dunia ini orang yang berhasil masuk ke jajaran lima terkuat yang ada, berhak masuk menjadi anggota kerajaan dan mendapatkan jabatan Pangeran atau Puteri. Bagi pemuda itu, posisinya sekarang sebagai seorang Pangeran itu sama sekali tidak penting, karena ia harus segera mencari informasi baru tentang kepergian sang Raja. Mungkin saja, sang Raja juga merasakan keanehan pada kematian 'dia' tiga bulan lalu. Maka dari itu, ia harus segera menemui 'orang itu'.

Setelah kepergian pelayan itu, remaja bertato Ai di dahinya itu pergi ke kamarnya dan menemukan sosok yang ia kenal tengah tersenyum licik di samping jendela kamarnya.

"Heh, seperti biasa kau selalu saja seenaknya."

Sosok berambut pirang keoranye-an itu menyeringai. Bola mata merahnya menatap pemuda merah dengan pandangan mencemooh.

"Kau terlambat. Tapi aku yakin kau sudah tahu apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang bukan?"

Pemuda merah itu tersenyum tipis. "Ya, sepertinya Sasuke sedang mencari Naruto."

"Che, sudah aku duga kalau kematian anak itu terlalu mencurigakan. Pasti nenek rambut pink itu yang memaksa anak bodoh itu untuk melakukan hal seperti itu! che! Dasar anak polos gak ketulungan." Katanya dengan nada ketus.

Sang pemilik hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. "Ya, sepertinya Sasuke juga sudah menyadarinya. Tapi, aku pasti akan menemukan Naruto sebelum Sasuke." Tekadnya pasti.

Sosok di depan pemuda merah merengut dengan wajah kesal. "Bukan aku tapi kita!" protesnya.

"Yeah, _wakatta_ ," jawabnya pendek.

Si pemuda beriris merah meyilangkan tangan di dada sambil memandang lawan bicaranya. "Kapan kita pergi?"

Yang ditanya kembali menyeringai tipis. "Tentu saja sekarang, tunggu apa lagi?"

Sang _blonde_ pun tersenyum sinis. Sosok di depannya memang sangat benci yang namanya kekalahan. Ia bertekad, setelah dirinya menemukan Naruto. Ia akan menjaga 'adik' kesayangannya dari nenek lampir bersurai pink.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda tengah berjalan santai di koridor sekolah. Dirinya berniat menemui Sasuke yang katanya sedang berada di UKS. Pikirannya kemudian membayangkan di mana dirinya berduaan dengan Sasuke di satu ruangan dan melakukan hal yang—aah, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat nona merah muda ini merona. Dengan langkah cepat Sakura pun berbelok di sebuah koridor.

Namun, baru saja gadis itu berbelok seseorang tengah melempar sebuah kaleng ke arahnya—karena tepat di samping Sakura ada tempat sampah.

—byuur

Minuman kaleng yang masih berisi itu tumpah tepat di kepala Sakura dengan indahnya. Cairan susu jeruk itu kini mengucur dari atas kepala hingga baju yang ia pakai.

Melihat bahwa kalengnya tidak masuk ke dalam tong sampah, si pelaku pelemparan langsung ngacir sebelum nona merah muda menyadari keberadaannya.

Sementara itu Sakura terdiam, tangannya mengepal erat karena kesal. Baru saja ia akan melangkah dirinya malah terpeleset karena lantai yang kala itu basah akibat minuman tadi.

"Uuh, kurang ajaaaar!" desisnya sambil duduk di lantai dengan kondisi dilumuri jus jeruk.

Baru saja Sakura hendak berdiri untuk segera berganti pakaian. Kakinya entah kenapa terpeleset karena sebuah kulit pisang yang kebetulan ada di sana. Sang gadis merah muda itu akhirnya kembali terjatuh dengan posisi memalukan dengan baju yang sedikit sobek disana-sini. Dirinya menggeram kesal dengan wajah memerah malu—karena sebagian orang yang lewat koridor langsung tertawa dan memoto posisi memalukannya saat terjatuh.

Gagal sudah niatnya untuk bertemu sang Raja.

.

.

.

Naruto yang kala itu sedang asyik mengobrol dengan teman-temannya di depan pintu kelas—karena guru mereka lagi-lagi tidak masuk—melirik Sakura yang tengah memasang wajah masam sambil menghentakkan kakinya kesal melewati koridor kelasnya. Alisnya tertaut heran, inginnya bertanya. Namun, ia tidak mau terkena masalah jika bertanya pada nona merah muda yang tengah mengeluarkan ekspresi membunuh itu.

Kiba yang juga melihat Sakura melewatinya langsung berbisik pada Naruto. "Psst, kau lihat? Bajunya seperti ditumpahi jus jeruk. Apa dia baik-baik saja?" bisiknya sambil memperhatikan pakaian dalam Sakura yang tercetak jelas akibat bajunya yang basah.

Yang dibisiki memiringkan kepalanya heran, ia bingung kenapa Sakura tidak memakai _chakra_ -nya saja untuk mengeringkan bajunya. Heh, ternyata julukan Ratu tidak membuatnya lebih pintar dalam menggunakan _chakra_. Pikirnya lucu.

"Mungkin dia ingin segera ganti baju?" jawab Naruto memastikan. Sang _brunette_ yang mendengarnya ikut berpikir dengan kening berkerut. Ia sedikit terheran, padahal kemarin saat ia melihat gadis bersurai pink itu rasanya terlihat sangat manis dan cantik. Tapi setelah melihatnya dari dekat, entah kenapa rasa cantik itu hilang.

"Kiba, murid baru yang kau katakan cantik kemarin itu. Apakah gadis yang tadi?" tanya seorang siswa di kelasnya.

"Iya, tapi rasanya kemarin dia memang cantik, kenapa sekarang tidak?"

Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Awal ia bertemu dengan Sakura di Isekai dulu, dirinya juga menganggap bahwa gadis beriris hijau itu cantik. Namun, karena Sasuke yang selalu men- _deathglare_ Sakura atau menyuruhnya untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan Sakura membuat perasaan kagumnya hilang akibat Sasuke yang selalu memanjakannya.

Saat pikirannya terbayang ke sosok Sasuke, Naruto menghela. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa pemuda _raven_ itu akan nekat datang ke sini untuk mencarinya. Ketidaksengajaan bertemu di ruang UKS juga tambah membuat Naruto grogi. Ia ketakutan. Dirinya takut kalau Sasuke mengetahui jati diri aslinya, jika hal itu terjadi ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana nantinya.

—tap!

Sebuah tangan menepuk bahu Naruto. Merasa tanda itu adalah tanda panggilan, ia reflek menoleh ke arah belakang dan menemukan sepasang iris _onyx_ yang sangat dikenalnya. Tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat disertai dengan tangannya yang bergetar. Ia menggigit bagian dalam pipinya untuk penghilang grogi.

' _Sial, kenapa dia ada di sini!'_

"Ikut aku!" ujar Sasuke datar sambil menarik lengan Naruto menjauhi Kiba yang tengah melongo akibat kedatangan Sasuke.

Naruto yang tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya karena kaget, akhirnya mengikuti sang Raja dari belakang. Pikirannya yang kosong membuat Naruto memandang kosong Sasuke yang ada di depannya tanpa melakukan perlawanan. Hatinya kini dilanda kekacauan yang luar biasa akibat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja menariknya. Dirinya yang ingat pada bayangan Sakura langsung tersadar, buru-buru ia menepis lengan Sasuke yang mengaitnya dengan kasar.

" _Teme_! Apa-apan kau menarikku begitu saja!" cerca Naruto dengan nada emosi sembari menyilangkan tangannya. Iris birunya mendelik ke arah Sasuke. Sepertinya dirinya akan sedikit berakting agar pemuda di hadapannya membiarkannya pergi dan tak mengganggunya lagi.

Sasuke memandangan Naruto datar. Sang raja berusaha mengalasis 'Menma' dari dekat. Pikirannya mencoba menyamakan sosok di hadapannya dengan ciri-ciri Naruto. Setelah beberapa detik meneliti—hingga sosok yang diteliti terlihat grogi—akhirnya Sasuke mendapat jawabannya.

Sosok di depannya itu sudah jelas sangat mirip dengan Naruto. Wajah; tinggi; bola mata; bentuk tubuh; suara; dan yang lainnya sudah sangat sama—kecuali sifat dan warna rambutnya. Tapi, warna rambut bisa dirubah dengan mudah, sifat juga bisa dirubah dengan akting.

Lalu yang tersisa adalah _chakra_.

Pemuda berambut unik itu masih kebingungan karena _chakra_ Naruto dan sosok di hadapannya sungguh sangat berbeda. Apakah sosok di depannya itu hanyalah kembaran Naruto?

Sasuke yang melihat Naruto membalikan badannya untuk pergi, dengan cepat menarik lengan lagi 'Menma' dan memeluknya dari belakang. Naruto yang mendapatkan perlakuan itu langsung memerah. Jantung dan hatinya langsung panik saat ia merasakan gestur yang sangat ia rindukan semenjak tiga bulan yang lalu.

Naruto tahu kalau tindakan yang ia buat dengan tidak langsung menghindar dan malah membiarkan Sasuke memeluknya itu salah. Tapi, sebentar saja tidak apa-apa kan?

Sang Raja yang tak menerima penolakan dari sosok di depannya, makin mempererat pelukannya sambil menghirup aroma 'Menma'. Memang sosok di dalam pelukannya ini agak berbeda dengan Naruto karena sinkronisasi _chakra_ mereka tidak menyatu. Tapi, entah kenapa Sasuke merasakan kenyamanan yang sama.

Naruto menghela napas berat, ia kemudian pura-pura terkejut dengan melepas rengkuhan Sasuke kasar. "Kau! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba saja memelukku?"

Sasuke memperhatikan wajah 'Menma' dengan muka es balok miliknya. Seulas senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya. Sebuah ide bagus terlintas di benaknya.

Lengan sang Raja terangkat hingga menyentuh dagu 'Menma'. Sasuke juga mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke depan untuk memperpendek jarak yang ada. Naruto yang diperkalukan seperti itu mulai panik. Iris birunya membola dengan tubuh yang bergetar. Seingatnya, Sasuke yang dikenalnya tidak pernah menatapnya dengan tatapan lekat—hingga membuat tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak seperti ini—biasanya Sasuke hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan teduh atau hangat, bukan tatapan inten yang menyimpan sejuta keinginan di dalamnya seperti ini.

"Uh? Mau apa kau..." Naruto bergumam sambil berusaha menggerakan tubuhnya yang kaku. Otaknya sedari tadi telah berteriak untuk bergerak. Namun, tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bisa di gerakkan.

Sasuke menyeringai saat melihat 'Menma' yang tengah menatapnya horor. Padahal niatnya cuma bercanda, tapi sosok di hadapannya menganggapnya serius.

Saat Sasuke memperpendek jarak yang ada. Naruto pun menutup wajahnya sampai—

"Ouch!"

Sebuah sentilan jari mendarat di keningnya hingga Naruto meringis. Kaget dengan gestur itu Naruto lalu mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali dengan ekspresi polos. Beberapa detik kemudian wajahnya langsung merona merah. Uh, dia pikir Sasuke akan menciumnya atau apa, ternyata hanya menyentil keningnya saja. Apa yang sudah ia pikirkan? Bantinnya malu.

Manik langit Naruto kemudian menatap Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan meremehkan. "Hn, siapa yang mau menciummu, dasar _dobe_!"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Sasuke pun berbalik dan meninggalkan Naruto yang mematung karena di panggil dengan _nickname_ se-menyebalkan itu. _'Untuk saat ini cukup, lain kali aku akan memastikan hal lain,'_ batin Sasuke menyeringai.

Wajah Naruto memerah kesal ia menunjuk ke arah Sasuke sambil menggeram. "ARGHT! DASAR TEME MENYEBALKAN!"

Yeah, setidaknya jati diri Naruto tidak terbongkar.

.

.

.

"Hee, jadi Naruto tinggal di sini?" tanya sosok pemuda bersurai keorenan sambil melihat gedung apartemen yang lumayan bagus.

Pemuda bersurai merah yang di tanya hanya terdiam sambil ikut menatap gedung pencakar langit di depannya. "Ini hanya deduksiku saja. Kita masih harus memastikannya secara langsung."

Baru saja mereka akan memasuki gedung itu. Seorang lelaki bersurai _raven_ dengan iris _onyx_ kini tengah menatap mereka dengan pandangan datar.

"Kau...!"

* * *

 **.**

 **To be continued,**

 **.**

* * *

Terima kasih pada kalian semua yang sudah mereview, mem-follow, dan mem-fav fict kami :'))

See you in next chapter~

Mind to review?

.

.

.

 **ChiiKyuu**


End file.
